


Daring New Heights

by silverdistrict



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, joui days, yoshiwara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdistrict/pseuds/silverdistrict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yorozuya meets Tsukuyo, Hinowa, and Seita on the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring New Heights

_It’s hot._

The Yorozuya trio walks aimlessly threading their way on the Edo streets. They had no job that day and their sessions at the Kodokan dojo training the homeless just ended. The sun was blazing that morning when Kagura suggested they go to the park to walk Sadaharu. Everyone agreed so that they will have some fresh air for a while when they met some familiar faces.

“Tsukki!” Kagura yelled when she saw Tsukuyo, Hinowa, and Seita. “It’s unusual for you to go to the surface.”

“Oh, it’s Gin-san, Kagura-chan, and Shinpachi-kun!” Hinowa greeted the trio.

“What brings you here, Hinowa-san” Shinpachi asked.

“You see, Seita told me the other day that the flowers in this park are very colorful. You see, Yoshiwara is mostly concrete so there isn’t very much space for gardens there,” Hinowa replied.

Tsukuyo who has been silent for a while yawned discreetly, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve with a slight movement. The Hyakka had a raid last night and it has been a very exhausting task. This movement did not escape Hinowa’s notice.

“Hinowa, you said yesterday you want to buy some groceries. Want me to do it?” Tsukuyo suddenly asked Hinowa. She knew Hinowa wanted to spend lots of leisure time with her son and she didn’t want to interfere in their bonding time.

However, Hinowa had something different in mind.

“Ah, that’s perfect. Gin-san, can I ask you a favor? Can you drive Tsukuyo to the supermarket?” Hinowa asked.

“Oi, oi, you are such a slave driver, lady. Stop bringing me into troublesome mess with a drunk terminator,” Gintoki said.

A vein popped in Tsukuyo’s forehead but she just let the retort slip by. She didn’t have the energy to argue this time.

“Please, Gin-san? The Edo streets are very confusing we nearly lost our way in here. We’ll just meet you at Otose-san’s place later. I’ll have to thank her for taking care of Seita last time. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Kagura-chan and Shinpachi-kun.”

“Tsk. Fine, fine. I could use some sleep anyway after. I have a hangover, you know?” Gintoki said.

“Thank you very much, Gin-san.”

“Bye bye! Gin-chaaan! Tsukuyo-chaaaan!”

\-----

The shopping went by quickly. However, Gintoki recognized Hinowa’s reason for sending her for he also noticed Tsukuyo’s lack of sleep and she doesn’t respond very much to his retorts.

 _That woman hiring me as a babysitter again._ Gintoki thought.

They drove their way silently to the Yorozuya. When they reached the Yorozuya office Gintoki said, “Oi, for starters, you can sleep at my room for now. Hinowa and the others won’t be back for quite some time so I suggest you sleep. You don’t want her to see you have eyes like mine, right?”

“You are awfully in your nice disposition today. Did you eat something bad?”, Tsukuyo asked.

“Nah, it’s just strawberry milk. Oh, and chocolate parfait. It’s good for your health, you know? And besides, I’m always this kind.”

Tsukuyo sent him a questioning look from head to toe as if finding any kind element that may be in his person. “Fine whatever, I’m sorry for the intrusion,” she said and headed for the said room.

The room has an airy and warm feeling and honestly, it gave her a shock. The room was quite tidy, a complete contrast to the sloppy man who occupies it. _At least he tidies his room._ She thought.

She was laying down on the futon when she remembered something she needed among the things they purchased that day. She walked out of the room to asked Gintoki where he put the grocery bags when she saw that he was fast asleep on his chair behind the table of his office. _Right, he said he has a hangover today._ She searched the house, found the item and started to return to the room when for some reason she felt compelled to watch Gintoki sleeping. She walked in front of his table and just stood there poker-faced with her arms crossed. Suddenly the thought of sleeping left her.

They already met on occasions; she has already observed the many changes of his expression. She knew he could go from a dumb look: dead fish eyes, sloppy clothing, and nosepicking, to a sadistic war veteran expression but she never knew this man was capable of doing such a serene expression on his face like this time. His chest was heaving slightly with a relaxed look on his face. However, she can also deduce from his position that he was a fighter. His wooden sword was positioned leaning on his desk near his dominant hand and while he was relaxing, his feet and arms were also positioned as if ready to slay in a moment’s notice. _I guess old habits die hard._

_She was seventeen that time, when she was patrolling Yoshiwara. She just lost her master, Jiraia and now she was the head of Hyakka. Some samurai were strolling the streets of Yoshiwara like any other night. However, there are some samurai who caught her eye. Four men were sauntering the streets, one curly and brown-headed samurai laughing raucously who apparently was saying something to with another one in a ponytail. The other two were just smiling with one picking his nose. She didn’t understand it but there is something imposing with these guys. They looked younger than the usual samurai frequenting this place but it also felt like they are not like the others. They may look relaxed in their casual clothing but she felt that there is something more. She tailed them until she saw them stop in an inn._

_Suddenly, one of her subordinates appeared beside her and reported that the Four Heavenly Kings from the Joui war was spotted in Yoshiwara. The subordinate continued to describe the aforementioned men but she was half-listening._ I thought so. Those are no ordinary men.

 _By the time her subordinate finished her report, the noisy samurai, The Dragon of Katsurahama, has already chosen his courtesan. The ponytailed one, The Rampaging Noble, just sat there and was drinking silently, while the smallest of the four, whom she knew was the commander of the Kihetai, and the Shiroyasha chose the same woman. There was a staring contest when the flattered woman chose the former. The latter could not do anything and just sat beside the one with a ponytail. Moments later, courtesans started to entertain the remaining two. The long-haired man was kind enough to have a chat with a courtesan while the other flatly refused and continued to glare at nothing while drinking. Moments later, the lone man stood and walked around the inn, sake in hand. When he was done, he sat at the entrance, leaned at the pillars and then slept but his position still left no openings. She didn’t know when or when but a nagging inner voice suddenly said to her, “He’s not so bad. In fact he’s good looking. You’re a courtesan, right? Why not try entertaining him for a while?” Disturbed by her wavering feelings, she called one of her subordinates and ordered the woman to keep an eye to the men._ It’s not good for me, _she thought._

_It was ten years later when she met him again with some kids in tow instead of the three samurai._

“Are you done ogling me?” Gintoki blurted without moving an inch.

“Just thinking that you’re very easy to attack,” she said, slightly blushing.

“Tch. Is there any other thing in your mind aside from fighting? Geez, that’s not very cute of you,” Gintoki said while standing up. He walked in front of his desk, crossed his arms and leaned his lower body at the desk. “For all I know you have something dirty in mind. You’re really a Yoshiwaran woman. Ha~, the world is getting scarier, mommy!”

“What if I am? What will you do?”

“Oh? Suddenly embracing womanhood? What happened?” he said, alarm bells screaming at his head.

“Just thought that I’m missing a lot. For starters, can you teach me how to kiss?”

She said it suddenly that she herself was surprised. _I already said it. There’s no going back._

“Come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I'm still learning the ropes of how to deliver a story interestingly. The story is much vivid in my imagination and when I dared to put it into words, this is the result. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed imagining and writing it.  
> The original creator of the characters is Sorachi Hideaki.


End file.
